filwotafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Maeda Atsuko
Si Maeda Atsuko (前田 敦子), ipinanganak noong July 10, 1991 sa Ichikawa, Chiba, ay isang miyembro ng grupong AKB48. Kabilang siya sa Team A at isa sa mga pinaka-kilalang miyembro ng grupo, at makikita ito sa pangunguna niya sa nakaraang 2009 at 2011 na halalan para sa Senbatsu. Noong 2010 na halalan para sa Senbatsu, natalo siya ng isa pang miyembro na si Oshima Yuko, na siyang naging sentro para sa kanilang 17th Single, Heavy Rotation. Kabilang siya sa grupo ng mga Senbatsu sa halos lahat ng kanilang singles. Sa kagaganap lamang na Ikalawang Janken Taikai sa Nippon Budokan noong ika-20 ng Setymebre taong 2011, sa unang pagkakaton ay hindi siya napabilang sa Senbatsu, dahil sa pagkakatalo niya kay Akimoto Sayaka. Bilang miyembro ng AKB48 Noong taong 2006, inilabas ng AKB48 ang "Aitakatta" sa kanilang major label na Defstar Records. Bago ang "Aitakatta", may dalawa pang single na inilabas bilang mga independent record. Para sa mga kantang ito, 20 na miyembro ang pinili mula sa 36 na miyembro ng Team A at Team K. Si Maeda ay isa sa mga napiling mga miyembro, at siya rin ang naging pangunahing miyembro sa promotional video ng kantang ito. Simula noon, lumalabas na siya sa harap ng bawat single na inilalabas nila. thumb|Maeda Atsuko ng nakamit ang unang puwesto sa halalan ng Senbatsu (2009) Sa ika-12 na single nila na "Namida Surprise!", mayroong kalakip na tiket sa loob para sa halalan ng magiging senbatsu ng AKB48, kung saan boboto ang kanilang mga tagahanga kung sino ang nais nilang maitampok sa susunod na single. Nanalo si Maeda na nakakuha ng 4630 na bilang ng boto, at kinilala bilang pinaka-tanyag na miyembro ng AKB48 at siya ring magiging sentro ng kanilang ika-13 na single, "Iiwake Maybe".AKB48、13thシングル選抜総選挙「神様に誓ってガチです」 Subalit noong taong 2010, isa pang halalan ang ginanap, at sa pagkakataong ito natalo siya kay Oshima Yuko, na nakakuha 31,448 bilang ng boto, samantalang 30,851 na bilang ng boto naman ang nakuha ni Maeda, na siyang dahilan ng pagkakatampok ni Yuko bilang sentro ng kanilang ika-17 na single, "Heavy Rotation".AKB48 17thシングル選抜総選挙『母さんに誓って、ガチです』レポート Sa parehas ding taon, ginanap ang isang kakaibang uri ng halalan para sa Senbatsu, ang AKB48 Janken Senbatsu Tournament. Ang mga miyembro na kasali sa nasabing torneo ay maglalaban sa pamamagitan ng larong bato-bato-pik, at ang natitirang labing-anim na miyembro ang maibibilang sa Senbatsu para sa ika-19 na single "Chance no Junban". Nagtapos si Maeda sa ika-15 na puwesto, sa kanyang pagkakatalo kay Maeda Ami. Ang nanalong miyembro ay si Uchida Mayumi, unang pagkakataon na isang hindi gaano kilalang miyembro ang magiging sentro ng isang single. AKB48『選抜じゃんけん大会』 “圏外”内田眞由美が19thセンターを奪取! Sa taong 2011, ginanap ang ikatlong halalang para sa senbatsu ng AKB48. Sa unang mga resulta, si Oshima Yuko ang nangunguna para sa unang puwesto. Subalit sa huli, nakuha ni Maeda ang unang puwesto na may 139,892 bilang ng boto, samantalang si Yuko naman ay nakakuha ng 122,843 bilang ng boto, kung saan 17049 na bilang ng boto ang kanilang agwat.１１０人分足してもかなわない　最強すぎるＡＫＢ２トップ Bilang isang solo artist thumb|200px|Maeda habang inaawit ang kanyang single na "Flower" Noong April 23, 2011, inihayag ni Maeda sa isang handshake event ng AKB48 sa Nagoya Dome na siya ay magiging isang solo artist; ang kanyang unang single ay may pamagat na "Flower", isa sa mga kanta sa Moshidora; isang pelikula kung saan gumanap si Maeda bilang pangunahing tauhan na inilabas noong June 22, 2011.前田敦子　ソロデビュー曲決定「話を聞いたのは最近ですが…」AKB48's Maeda Atsuko will officially go solo in June Siya ang ikalawang miyembro ng AKB48 na naglabas ng solo na single pagkatapos ni Itano Tomomi, sa kanyang single na "Dear J". Bilang isang aktres thumb|right|150px|Maeda bilang si Mizuki Ashiya sa dramang Hanazakari no Kimitachi e Noong 2007, gumanap si Maeda sa pelikulang "Ashita no Watashi no Tsukurikata"「あしたの私のつくり方」, na siyang kanyang unang pagtatanghal bilang isang aktres. Sinimulan niya ang pag-shoot sa pelikula noong August 20, 2006 at nagtapos noong Setyembre. Pagkatapos nito, gumanap na rin siya sa iba't ibang mga drama tulad ng "Majisuka Gakuen" at" Q-10". Si Maeda, kabilang ang isa pang miyembro ng AKB48 na si Minegishi Minami, ay nagtampok sa pelikulang Moshidora, na inilabas noong June 4, 2011; hudyat ng kanyang unang pagkakataon na gumanap bilang isang pangunahing tauhan bilang isang aktres sa isang pelikula. Gumanap si Maeda bilang si Minami Kawashima, isang mag-aaral sa mataas na paaralan, na siyang naging tagapamahala ng kanilang koponan sa baseball. Sinusubukan niyang maipasok ang koponan sa National High School Baseball Championship sa pamamagitan ng mga istratehiya mula sa libro ni Peter Drucker na Management. Sa taong 2011, gumanap siya bilang si Mizuki Ashiya sa drama na Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, isang remake ng naunang 2007 drama series. Halalan ng Senbatsu ng AKB48 *Unang puwesto sa Unang halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2009 *Ikalawang puwesto sa Ikalawang halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2010 *Unang puwesto sa Ikatlong halalan ng Senbatsu, taong 2011 Discography 'Solo' * Flower 'AKB48' ; Senbatsu ; Side B na single 'Iba pang mga Single' ; AKBIdoling!!! * Chu Shiyouze! ; Team Dragon from AKB48 * Kokoro no Hane 'Stage Units' ;Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" *Skirt, Hirari *Hoshi no Ondo 2nd Unit ;Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" *Nageki no Figure *Nagisa no CHERRY *Senaka Kara Dakishimete *Rio no Kakumei ;Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" *Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! *Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru ; Team A 4th Stage "Tadaima Renaichuu" *7ji 12fun no Hatsukoi ;Himawari-gumi 1st Stage "Boku no Taiyou" *Idol Nante Yobanaide ;Himawari-gumi 2nd Stage "Yume wo Shinaseru Wake Ikanai" *Hajimete no Jelly Beans ; Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" *Kuroi Tenshi ;Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha" * Ude wo Kunde Stage Units * Team A 1st Stage: Skirt, Hirari * Team A 1st Stage: Hoshi no Ondo * Team A 2nd Stage: Nageki no Figure * Team A 2nd Stage: Nagisa no CHERRY * Team A 2nd Stage: Senaka Kara Dakishimete * Team A 2nd Stage: Rio no Kakumei * Team A 3rd Stage: Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! * Team A 3rd Stage: Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru * Team A 4th Stage: 7ji 12fun no Hatsukoi * Team A 5th Stage: Kuroi Tenshi * Team A 6th Stage: Ude wo Kunde * Himawarigumi 1st Stage: Idol Nante Yobanaide (1st Unit) * Himawarigumi 2nd Stage: Hajimete no JELLY BEANS (1st Unit) Pelikula thumb|right|140px|Maeda sa pelikulang Moshidora TV Drama thumb|180px|Maeda sa dramang "Sakura Kara no Tegami"180px|thumb|right|Maeda sa dramang "Q-10"thumb|right|180px|Maeda sa dramang "Majisuka Gakuen" Mga Photobook Mga TV Show * "AKBINGO!" * "Shukan AKB"「週刊AKB」 *"AKB48 Nemousu TV"「AKB48ネ申テレビ」 DVD * "Mubōbi"「無防備」 (16.02.2009） Mga Trivia * Simula ng mabuo ang AKB48, siya, kasama si Takahashi Minami, ay ang mga pangunahing miyembro ng grupo * Siya ay malapit kina Minegishi Minami, Takahashi Minami at Shinoda Mariko * Ang kanyang oshimen ay si Takahashi Minami * Pangarap niyang maging aktres sa hinaharap * Ang paborting uri niya ng sushi ay shellfish * Inilalarawan ang sarili na walang talento Describes herself as having no talents * Hinahangaan ng husto si Shibasaki Kou * Ang kauna-unahang CD na kanyang binili ay ang Love Machine ng Morning Musume * May isang lagang guinea pig na ang pangalan ay Shokora, at isang aso na ang pangalan ay Cocoa * Nagsusuot ng salamin, ngunit tuwing siya'y nasa bahay niya lamang * Sinasabi niya na mahina ang kanyang pagbigkas ng salita ng maayos, kaya siya'y nageensayo sa pamamagitan ng pagbigkas ng mga patinig (isang halimbawa ay makikita sa kanyang Private Video) * Tulad ng nakita sa AKB 1ji 59pun (isang TV show ng AKB48, na kinalaunan ay tinawag na AKBINGO!), hindi siya makalukso ng maayos, tulad ni Takahashi Minami * Siya ay isang kaliwete * May angking galing sa larangan ng origami (kaya niya gumawa ng origami gamit ang isang 1cm x 1cm na papel * Isang malaking tagahanga ng Yomiuri Giants. * Nagbigay ng 1.25 million yen bilang donasyon sa charity to Green Cross International (2009). References External links * AKB48 Official profile * Ohta Pro Profile * Official Blog ni Maeda Atsuko Kaurian:Miyembro ng AKB48 Kaurian:Mga mang-aawit mula sa Hapon Kaurian:Team A Kaurian:Mga Soloist